


For the First Time

by seke



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, crybaby verse, this has less porn than promised lol, this is devil form akira with satan so. boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Akira and Ryo fuck for the first and the last time.





	For the First Time

Akira opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he had closed.  _ When did he fall asleep? _ He did not know, but as he was getting used to being awake, he realized there were better questions to ask. 

“Where am I…?” Akira muttered to himself, not expecting a reply. But it still came. 

“At a hotel.” he heard someone saying “Since my apartment is gone.”

It was dark and he couldn't clearly see their face, but he knew who was the owner of that voice. Ryo. 

“Apartment… Gone…?”

Akira was confused. The words repeated several times in his head.  _ Ryo’s apartment was gone? But why? _

Then, he tried to get up, all of a sudden. But the pain stopped him—together with Ryo.

He forced Akira to lie down again.

“Don’t move. You are still hurt.”

With Ryo getting closer, Akira was finally able to see his face… And body. 

He gasped in horror. Akira did not know the person next to him. Or rather, he refused to believe what he was seeing was true. 

Akira grabbed Ryo’s wrist, putting so much strength into it that Ryo exclaimed. He wasn't expecting it, so he didn't have time to prepare himself. It hurt.

Akira took a close look to Ryo’s face. It was still the same. His hair, however, was much longer. His body had also changed and it was hard to tell if it was male or female. He thought it was both, then he thought it was neither. Then, he thought it was  _ beautiful _ . With six pairs of wings, just like an angel… No, that's wrong. He was Satan.

“So it wasn't a dream…” Akira said. It was hard to know what feelings were carried by his voice. Despair. Anger. Sorrow.

Tears fell down. Not from Akira’s face, but Ryo’s. He had realized his mistake… Only when it was too late. 

“I’m sorry, Akira,” Ryo cried. 

Akira didn't know what to do. He only accepted Ryo’s embrace when it came. It felt gross.  _ He _ felt gross, desperately wanting to wash his body, as if he could make the pain, his sins disappear. But it also felt warm—in a way that annoyed Akira. None of them deserved to feel warmth. Not when everyone else was dead and it was their fault.

They didn't deserve any comfort. Akira wanted to cry, but there wasn't any tear left. He wanted to punch Ryo, but it was impossible when he was already suffering that much. So he only let Ryo hug him.

“I thought we could be together like this… I wanted to stay with you!” Ryo said. “I kept telling myself love didn't exist, but you proved me wrong. The pain I'm feeling right now… It is because of you, right? Because I made you suffer… I am suffering too.”

Akira closed his eyes.

It was true. Ryo made him suffer. But he could understand his feelings—the pain he was talking about. Because he felt the same.

Wishing to scream, to destroy, to kill. And wishing to tell Ryo it would be ok, to calm him down and promise not to leave him.

In the end, no matter how much he tried to escape his fate, he was still a devilman. His human heart wouldn't let him let go of Ryo. But it also wouldn't forgive him. No matter how much time passed. 

Akira pushed him away. He’d had enough.

Ryo looked at him, hurt, and Akira feared he would start crying again.

“Akira…!” Ryo said, with the pain making his voice crack. “I… All this time I’ve always…!”

Akira didn't let him finish, sticking his tongue down Ryo’s throat. It was sudden, but Ryo didn't fight back. He thought that that was what he always wanted. Akira had the right to be mad. As long as they were together, that was enough.

At first, Ryo was afraid to make a mistake—one that would push Akira away. But slowly, he gained confidence to touch Akira’s cheek with his fingertips. He caressed his face, his demon’s face, while Akira sucked on his tongue then bit on his lips.

The moment they stopped kissing, Ryo opened his eyes and looked at Akira. He tried to make eye contact with him. It worked.

“Akira…” Ryo said with a smile on his lips.

_ Was Akira accepting him? _ The thought made Ryo discover a different feeling—a warm and gentle one. 

Akira didn't give him time to say anything else. As soon as his name left Ryo’s lips, Akira kissed him again. 

Ryo didn't complain. It felt too good to be true and deep inside him, he knew that that would be his only chance. The only time he could touch and be touched by Akira. The first and yet, the last time.

Akira touched Ryo’s hair. It was so different. But he didn't dislike it. It suited him.

“Do you think it's weird?” Ryo asked in a whisper.

Akira shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “But it gets in the way.”

Akira moved Ryo’s hair out of the way, so he could see his neck. Then, he let his lips touch it. 

He carefully kissed Ryo’s neck. It felt so delicate that Akira was scared of breaking it. At the same time that he wanted to make it a dozen of pieces. He wanted to protect Ryo, only to destroy him later.

He sucked on Ryo’s neck. He wanted him only to himself. He wanted to hurt him, even if it meant to hurt himself too. 

Ryo touched Akira’s back, the body which once belonged to Amon. His nails softly scratched it, while Akira’s teeth sank on his flesh. It wasn't enough to make Ryo feel pain—but it was enough to give him pleasure.

Then, Akira touched Ryo’s breasts, stopping to look at them. 

Ryo kept quiet for a while, until his mouth betrayed him. 

“Do you dislike them?” Ryo asked, before he could think it through. He had no emotion showing on his voice, even though he was nervous. “Or perhaps, my penis is the problem? Would it be better if I was a woman?”

Akira didn’t reply.

“Ryo, you…” he started, looking for the right words. “You are so beautiful...”

Akira’s tongue involved one of Ryo’s nipples, licking it while he pinched the other one.

Ryo closed his eyes and tilted his head, moaning as Akira started to suck hard on his nipple, which soon became hard.

And it wasn't only his nipples. Ryo’s cock too was half-hard and he could notice Akira was also getting aroused.

Saliva dropped from Ryo’s breasts, with Akira licking and sucking it as if his life depended on it. 

“Akira,” Ryo called and finally, Akira let go of his breasts.

He stared at Ryo, wondering what he wanted, until Ryo kissed him. 

The kiss was rough and hard to follow; both of them moving their tongues fast, showing how they needed each other. 

The same way he started it, Ryo also put an end to the kiss. 

“I need you, Akira.”

There was no need for Ryo to explain himself. Akira knew what he wanted, because it was what he also wanted.

“Turn around,” Akira asked and Ryo obeyed, getting down on all fours.

Akira took a deep breath. He was nervous, because he knew the moment he got inside Ryo, it would be the point of no return.

He told himself it was too late, anyway. He was too hard to stop. Even though he knew it was only a half-truth.

Akira hated Ryo. And he hated himself for loving him, too. 

Akira held Ryo’s hips and pressed his cock inside his asshole. It was tight, as expected. But Akira wouldn't wait for him. He forced his cock in and Ryo only let out moans, as he knew he didn't have the right to complain.

“Ryo,” Akira called while he thrusted, lost in pleasure. 

Ryo thought he was going to explode. He was feeling  _ too much _ at the same time.  _ Akira _ was  _ fucking _ him. Akira was calling  _ his _ name.

Then, Akira touched Ryo’s cock and started masturbating him following the rhythm of his thrusting. 

Ryo was the first one to reach his limit, with Akira following him shortly after.

But only once wasn't enough for Akira, so he kept fucking Ryo until he was physically exhausted. In other words, for the rest of the night.

After they had finally calmed down, Akira, still injured, got up. 

“The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you,” he said.

Akira left and Ryo stayed, until the day they met again. For the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 4 to 7 AM. It's not exactly how I wanted it to be (I planned to write a pwp. this doesn't have much porn) but I'm too tired. Hope you like it, anyway. Oh, I started reading the manga, so next time I will try to write manga Ryo and manga Akira, I promise. I just love Satan form hahaha


End file.
